Olivia Benson, American Teenager
by BigMouth96
Summary: Romance and tradegy bring Olivia, as well as the rest of the SVU gang and Jack McCoy, closer then they had ever expected. Never take anything - or anyone - for granted. This is a hard lesson to learn, especially when you are a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story I have been working on since Presidents' Day. It is based off of three shows and my real life, my real family, my real teachers, and my real friends. This story takes place when Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot, Rebecca Hendrix, George Huang, Jack McCoy, John Munch, Casey Novak, Mike Sandoval, Elliot Stabler, Fin Tutuola, and Melinda Warner were teenagers. Olivia wasn't a product of rape, though, and she has a sister and two brothers. Also, the six teachers are Mrs. Eames (history), Ms. Wheeler (Language Arts/English), Mr. Goren (science), Mr. Branch (math), and Mr. Logan (P.E.).**

**This story includes people from Law & Order Special Victims Unit (SVU), Law & Order Criminal Intent (CI), and Law & Order, and even though this story has characters from all three shows, I do not consider this as a CI crossover.**

**Olivia Benson, American Teenager**

**Chapter 1**

It is Friday. My favorite day of the week. Who doesn't love Fridays? Especially when I have no homework and I am having a party with all of my closest friends. By the way, my name is Olivia Benson. I am almost thirteen and in seventh grade at Stockton Elementary in Stockton, California. I have neckish-length chestnut brown hair with natural blonde high-lights that usually flips up at the ends. (I make it do that on purpose.) My eyes are dark blue-gray, I'm five-six, pretty tan (with freckles), and people say I have a 'big mouth' because I talk a lot. (I'm really good at keeping secrets, though!) I love wearing a _lot_ of black eye-liner, texting, and The B-52s.

"Remember Monday we're starting our group projects on America," my first and sixth (which is my last) period teacher Mrs. Eames tells my class and I while she is standing behind her desk at the front of the room, putting her shoulder-length light brown hair in a ponytail. "And don't forget you weekends' assignment – have a fantastic weekend class!"

I turn to one of my best friends, Alex Cabot. We both smile. The bell rings and my class – all of being either seventh or eighth graders – get up from our desks and headed to the door.

"Hi Liv. Hi Alex," my other best friend Casey Novak greets Alex and I at our ugly green lockers on the bottom level.

"Hey hey," Alex and I respond.

"Hey!" two voices behind us exclaim, causing us to jump. We turn around. Elliot Stabler and George Huang are standing behind us, huge smiles covering their faces.

"Jerk!" I turn around and playfully push Elliot.

"So what's up guys?" Casey giggles.

"Nothing much. Ready for the weekend," Elliot answers, opening his locker, which was about three down from mine.

"I love weekends," Doc comments, looking directly at Casey.

"Ditto," Casey agrees, meeting his eyes.

"Are you guys ready for the party tonight?" I asks them.

"Duh," Doc smiles.

"You know it," Elliot adds sweetly, looking into my eyes with his gorgeous deep blue ones, causing me to blush.

"Cool beans." Elliot gives me a hug. My face turns even more red. "See you tonight."

"Adios guys," Alex tells them.

"See ya Doc," Casey adds.

We wave. With Alex on my right and Case on my left, the three of us walk the way Alex and I had walked from our sixth period. We cross the little kid's playground, talking about the things we would do tonight. Then, as we pass the baseball fields behind the school, Casey looks around.

"So, do you two know who I like?" Casey asks us.

Alex and I turn to each other and wink."You like someone, Case?" I joke.

"Who?" Alex questions sarcastically.

"George." Casey smiles.

"No way!" I exclaim, giggling.

"I like Rookie," Alex admits.

"No way!" I repeat seriously, this time joined by Casey.

"Way." Alex looks down. She seems embarrassed.

"But you're dating Jack!" I reply, my eyes growing wide.

"And he's dating Becca," Casey states.

I made a face. I don't like Becca all that much.

"I know. And I don't think Rookie likes me back, anyways." Alex continues looking away from us.

"Who do you like, Liv?" Casey asks me.

I do not want to answer, but they _are_ my best friends. "Honestly? I think Elliot is super crazy sexy."

"No WAY!" Casey mocks me. I guess this is karma.

"You two are always flirting!" Alex adds. "You two would look SO cute together!"

Alex and Casey keep talking about Elliot and me. _Almost home_, I tell myself. Across the street from where we are standing is my house. The big, four bedroom, two and a half bath, white two-story I call my home is a corner house in a quiet neighborhood. Even though I have lived here most of my life (we moved here a few months after Adam was born) I don't know many of my neighbors. This is probably because there aren't many kids on my street. Anyways, you can see the field that is connected to the back of the school from our front lawn because the school is literally less than a block away, so my walks are usually fairly short.

"Hi, Mom," I greet my mom as I walk inside.

"Hey Mrs. Benson." Alex and Casey are right behind me.

"Hello girls," my mom responds as we run up the stairs. "Where are you three going?"

I stop. Alex and Casey keep running up the stairs. "Upstairs to get ready for the party. You and Dad are still going to be gone tonight, right?"

"Yes," she says, wishing we had never made our deal. "If your dad and I come home and this place is a mess or anything is broken-"

"I'm dead," I finish, laughing. I continue walking up the stairs.

By the time I am finally up there, Alex and Casey are already sitting on my bed in the room my older sister Emily and I share. (It's literally HUGE. It's the biggest room in the house and it even has a walk-in closet!) I grab a towel and walk into the bathroom right next to my room to take my shower. I lock the door, start the water, and start getting undressed. When I look at the window, I notice the blinds were down and the screen was open. As I walk to it – singing 'Pump' by The B-52's – I see someone walking towards my house, and that person was none other than Elliot Stabler. My jaw drops. He looks so cute in his party outfit, wearing a black v-neck under a blue and black flannel and skinny jeans. Then I realize what is going on. I hope he doesn't notice me.

"Olivia?" He looks up and sees me. Shit.

"OhemGEEEE!" I shout, trying to close the blinds.

"Are you okay in there?" my two best friends ask from behind the door.

"I'll tell you when I get out," I sigh, finally getting the blinds down.

…

I ende up ending my shower sooner than I had originally wanted to, mostly because Elliot arrived _way_ sooner than I had expected.

As I walk into my room, I see Alex and Casey sitting on my bed talking and watching television, already dressed in their party clothes: Alex wearing a short, dark denim skirt and a tight, long-sleeved, black shirt with little silver and gold stars all over it, and Casey wearing a pair of dark purple skinny jeans and a tight, short-sleeved, white shirt covered in hearts of every bright color and a jacket over it. They even had my outfit lying on my bed to Alex's right: a short, black skirt, a tight, long-sleeved red turtleneck, and a black and white polka dot vest.

"Is Elliot here?" I ask them the second I had returned from getting dressed in the bathroom. (I'm a prude about changing in front of other people, even my best friends.)

"Downstairs," Alex answers. "So what happened?"

"It made you shout 'OMG' so it must be _big_," Casey adds_._

"Well," I began. It takes me about five minutes to tell my friends the story.

"Oh. So _that's _why his face was kind of red and his expression was kind of guilty when Case and I answered the door!" Alex exclaims.

"What are you going to say to him?" Casey asked me.

"I'm not sure… What _should_ say?" I reply. I am beginning to get nervous.

"How about something like 'If you tell a single sole I will _kill _you'," Casey suggests in a dark voice, smiling.

By the time Alex, Casey, and I get downstairs, my parents, Adam (my younger brother), and Jake (my older brother) are already gone. Emily is downstairs on the couch making out with her boyfriend John Munch, and every member of S.A.A. is there.

"Hey guys," Alex, Casey, and I had greet our friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia Benson, American Teenager**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey," they reply, giving us smiles.

"Hi Olivia," Elliot adds separately. Everyone stares at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Donald (Captain or Don) Cragen answers, now giving me a weird look. It wasn't _my_ fault I got a separate 'hello' from Elliot. "Who wants to play 'Spin the Bottle'?"

"Not me!" Odafin (Fin) Tutuola exclaims.

"That's WAY corny!" Melinda Warner agrees, giving her boyfriend a smile.

"What do you want to play?" Captain asks with a little bit of attitude.

"How about you take a chill pill and we play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'?" John Munch asks with little sarcasm.

"Okay!" Elliot and I exclaim together, our faces turning red with embarrassment.

"Sure!" George and Casey agree with no embarrassment. They do not even notice.

With the game being chosen, Captain pulls out a black pen and a solid navy blue notepad – I don't have the SLIGHTEST idea why he has those with him – and starts scribbling numbers down. Emily, Alex, Casey, Melinda, Rebecca (Becca) Hendrix, and I randomly pick even numbers from a glass cup and Elliot, Captain, Jack McCoy, John, Fin, George and Mike (Rookie) Sandoval do the same but with odd numbers. At least Emily – who isn't a member because she isn't really interested in law – is here so the boy/girl ratio is almost even: six girls, seven boys. The first person to go is Munch, since he got the number one, and he calls out the number six. Of course, it's Emily. While they are gone, my mind wanders.

"Is anyone a two?" Elliot asks, interrupting my thoughts. "Someone has to be a two."

"Two?" I ask. "That's me!"

"Well, come on then," he tells me, getting to his feet and pulling me to mine. And, as we walk, I swear I could hear my all friends giggling. I don't care. I am walking to a closet with Elliot.

Once we are in the closet, Elliot turns his iPod to the song 'Iris' by Goo Goo Dolls and turns off the lights.

"Hey, Livvie." He grabs my hands. I'm glad he can't see how red I am.

"Hey, El. I'm sorry about earlier –" I am broken off by him kissing me.

I am surprised, but I kiss him back. I have butterflies in my stomach, but I do not care. This is unlike anything I thought it would be. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck. The songs changes a few times. I do not know how long we would have continued is Becca had not opened the door and ended it.

"Times up," she tells us through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to play anymore," Elliot announces to everyone as we return to the living room. He is holding my hand. I look down at our entwined hands and smile.

"Me either," everyone else but Becca agree. (I think she is just jealous I got to kiss Elliot.)

"Is it cool if we listen to music and dance?" I ask.

"Mkay," Alex, Casey, Emily, and Melinda answers.

The boys hesitate, so I add, "And eat."

"Okay," Elliot, Rookie, Fin, Jack, and Captain say.

"Sure," Doc and Munch reply.

Everyone is looking at Becca, who is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She hasn't answered. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she agrees.

I turn on some music. My friends begin to talk. I already have Alex by my side. All I need is Casey, who is talking to George. Alex and I walk towards the kitchen and I grab Casey on the way.

"What happened?" they ask me with excitement.

"Well, El turned the lights off and played 'Iris' and –"

"Such a beautiful song," Alex interrupts.

"and…we kind of made out," I admit.

"That's so romantic," Casey sighs. "I've NEVER been kissed."

"That was my _fir_st kiss," I remind her.

"You should've _seen_ Becca's face when you and 'El' walked into the closet!" Alex changes the subject with a smile.

"It was _classic_!" Casey exclaims, each of us laughing.

We bring out the food a few minutes later. The boys stop what they are doing and rush towards the food. Even Munch, who was once again making out with my sister, was eating like there was no tomorrow. Casey walks over to George and they resume their conversation. I look at Alex and we giggle. The party is going great. A slow song ('With You' by Chris Brown) plays. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and realize it's Elliot. He asks me to dance. Of course I agree. He puts his hands on my waist and my hands return to their place around his neck. I rest my head on his shoulder. We are the only two slow dancing, but I do not care. The song ends and a fast one begins to play.

"Hey Liv, can I…uh…ask you something?" he asks me anxiously. I nod. We walk into the kitchen. He leans against the counter. I sit on a chair. He is still nervous. I wonder what the big question is. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course, El!" I smile. I stand up and embrace him. I gain enough confidence give him a quick kiss.

We continue to dance for what seems like hours. Everyone is having a great time. Elliot and I kiss a few times. I don't leave his side until the boys have to leave at 11:30. Everyone exchanges hugs. I give Elliot a goodbye kiss. The seven of them pile into the back of Jack's mom's car. The six of us girls stand in the doorway and wave. Once the boys are gone, we close the door and head upstairs and get ready for bed. We are all exhausted from the night's festivities.

…

I awake at about ten the next morning to my phone ringing. I look around. Everyone else is still asleep. I try to ignore my phone, but it keeps ringing. I check the caller ID. It's Captain.

"Yeah?" I answer, yawning.

"You and the girls, Emily included, need to meet us at John's, A.S.A.P." My eyes widen at his worried tone.

"Why? What happened?" I question, the hair on the back of neck standing up. But, of course, he hangs up before I can get an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you couldn't tell, I edited all three of these chapters. I began this story almost four years ago. I, along with my writing style, have matured a **_**lot**_**. I like this story a great deal more with the edits, and I hope you do too. Enjoy :D**

**Olivia Benson, American Teenager**

**Chapter 3**

Alex, Casey, Emily, Melinda, Becca, and I get dressed within ten minutes – me wearing a tight, baby blue, long-sleeved shirt, dark denim jeans, and my brown jacket. We chose to skip breakfast because Captain had wanted us there as fast as possible. Captain is not the type of person to over-exaggerate. We were the only ones home, so a ride was out of the question, not that John lives that far. We run out of my house, Emily slamming the door behind us.

For some reason, the closest we could get to the Munch residence was three houses away. Emily and I share a worried glance. We edge our way through curious neighbors and random people until we find the boys. They are standing a few feet from a police car. I look around. I see another police car and an ambulance. In it is John's eleven year old sister, Amy, who is crying. A woman police officer is trying to console her. Mrs. Munch is with the other three police officers, surrounding Mr. Munch. I cannot get a good look at him or what is happening.

"What is going on?" I ask over the commotion.

"We think he is going to commit suicide," Captain answers in a worried tone.

"How did you guys know to come here?" Emily questions.

"I–I got a call this morning fr-from Amy and…" John's voice trails off. He sounds like he is going to cry. Emily embraces him without a word. John cries.

Elliot stands next to me, holding me close. None of us say a word. We do not know what to say. Even if we did, it would not make any of this any better. It is a horrible situation. I shiver. Elliot takes off his jacket and puts it over me. John stops crying, but my sister is still holding him. I can tell he is scared. And worried. I don't think I have ever seen him like this.

Then it happens. Mr. Munch puts the handgun in his mouth and ends his life. I cannot believe it. I don't think any of us can. We are frozen in shock. He falls to the ground with a thud. Mrs. Munch falls to her knees, crying hysterically. Amy tries to get to her dad, but the police officer who was consoling her is now holding her back. The medics rush towards Mr. Munch. He is carried off on a stretcher. I do not think it will do any good. One of the police officers escorts Mrs. Munch to the same police car her daughter is in. Another officer starts toward John, who is now running towards The House (the S. A. A. clubhouse).

"So…what else happened?" Emily asks as we watch him run away.

"Well, while we were watching movies last night, his dad called and they started fighting. And then Munch told him something and hung up," Captain tells her.

"And when we asked him what up, he said it was nothing," Elliot adds.

We stand there in awkward silence for a few minutes. I didn't know silence could be this loud. I didn't know what to do. I want to check on him, I'm sure we all do, but he needs space. Emily is the first to start running. She doesn't turn around when she asks us, "Are you guys coming, or what?"

"You know we are," Melinda answers, and, of course, we start to run.

As we run, I see something that makes me stop in my tracks – five thirty- to forty-year-old men with unshaven faces drinking beer, talking, and a few of them smoking. I know I am going to sound paranoid, but I think they are watching us. I want to say something, but I am not quite sure how to bring it up. Besides, something worse is going on right now. I am probably imagining things. At least I really hope I am.

…

When we finally reach The House, we see Munch collapsed on the couch, crying like I have never seen anyone cry before. We stand in the doorway, unsure what to do. None of us want to do anything that might possibly, in the slightest way, make him feel any worse. I feel horrible, but what can I do? I do not want to make him feel worse. I feel a comforting hand take mine. I do not have to turn to know who it belongs to. I give it a small squeeze.

"Hey, John." Emily is the only of us who walks into the room. John sits up his face is red and stained with tears. She uses her thumb to wipe one. She uses her free hand to grab his.

"He called me last night. He was yelling at me last night because I didn't do my chores before I left. We started arguing. He called me a wise ass and stuff, and I told him I hated his guts," John says slowly. He takes a deep breath before he continues. "And now…and now he killed himself."

"He won't die," she reassures him, even though she knows he will.

"Yes he will. He already did." He puts his head on her shoulder and starts to cry. "And it's all because of me!"

The rest of us look at each other. None of us know what to do. This is horrible. I cannot believe how selfish Mr. Munch is. (Was?) How could he do this to John? To his family?


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said in the last chapter, yesterday/last night I went through and edited all of the chapters to this story. Now, I am actually updating this story, and this is my first time updating it probably in like two years? Anyways, like always, I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Olivia Benson, American Teenager**

**Chapter 4**

I guess right now is as good of a time as any to explain S. A. A. Three years ago at summer camp is where it all started. There was nothing special about this summer camp, if that's what you're thinking. Nothing about law or anything, like our club is. The summer camp – Overnight Adventure Camp – was for kids in our area who needed something to do on those long summer days. Overnight Adventure Camp had sleepover movie nights every Friday. It was a lot of fun.

In the beginning, I was pretty lonely. Then, my best friend Alex joined and we were inseparable. This plan was fool proof, until the two weeks Alex left to go on vacation with her family. Once again, I was alone. During one of the movie nights, they played a really lame movie. I was bored out of my mind. Out of nowhere, this gorgeous boy from my class sat beside me.

"Weren't you in my class?" he asked me.

I nodded. _Why was he talking to me?_

"This is a pretty boring movie, isn't it?" Again, I nodded. "Well, a couple of my friends and I are starting this club. You want to join."

I hesitated. This boy and I have never talked before and now he wants me to join his club? There's got to be a catch.

"By the way, I'm Elliot." He extended his hand towards me. I shook it.

"Olivia," I responded. "What's this club about, anyways?"

"Law. I remember a story you wrote last year and it involved cops and I thought you would be perfect."

A law club? He's got to be kidding me. I looked around. I was completely alone. Alex would not be back for another week. "Sure."

He stood up. For a moment, I thought he was just going to leave me there. He turned towards me and helped me up. We snuck to the back of the room where six other kids from my school were sitting. I recognized them, but I did not know their names. Most of them were a grade older than I was. He introduced me to everyone: Don, Melinda, Fin, John, George, and Emil Skota. They all seemed nice. Again, I hesitated.

"What about my friend Alex?" I asked them. I explained to them where she was and that she wanted to be a lawyer when she grew up. They agreed to let her in, too.

It was settled. Every day at camp we would hang out. When Alex returned, she was welcomed into the club like I was. We had so much fun. We even came up with a name: Secret Agents of Adventure, or S. A. A. for short. (We got the adventure part of the name from the name of the camp.) We voted Don captain of the club, since he was the one who started it. Even though there were not many opportunities to show off what our club was all about, I remember this one time we found out who stole from peoples lockers.

Overnight Adventure Camp ended about a week and a half before summer did. We were scared that we would not get to hang out as much as we did. We had become close friends and we didn't want to lose each other. That's when we realized how close we lived to each other. S. A. A. continued hanging out. Our fathers even built us a secret hide out – The House – that was completely hidden at the levy.

Everything was going great, until the Skota's decided to move halfway through the school year. They didn't just move out of the city, they moved out of the state, to Idaho. Two days before he left, we threw him a huge party/sleepover at The House. It was so depressing. We were losing a really good friend.

After Emil moved, we gained four new members. The first was Casey. She moved into Emil's house. (Ironic.) Next was Jack. His mom married Captain's dad and soon joined the club, against Captain's will. Jack soon grew on him, though. Rookie entered S. A. A. the following year and Becca joined – against my will – not long after him.

…

John gets a call from his mom at about four thirty. He does not have the guts to answer it, so he has Emily do it for him. She answers, talks for a minute, and gets a sad look. "Thanks. Okay. I'll tell him. I'm so sorry for your loss."

That is all John had to hear before he broke down again. Again, everyone is quiet. All of us are sad. He was like a second dad to most of us, and now he's gone. It is hard to think about. Even though I saw him shoot himself a few hours ago, I cannot picture him dead.


End file.
